Body Buddy 1
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Que pasa cuando Hidan esta solo y aburrido en la habitacion que rento Kakuzu mientras el no esta? Cosas interesantes -////- Casi todo lemon Pov's Hidan denme una oportunidad es mi primer fic T.T


Ola!!, este es mi primer fic ,lo saque del doujinshi body buddy, además es mi primer lemon y es KakuHida, espero les guste n.n, dejen reviews o.-

Advertencia, es casi todo lemon, ustedes saben si lo leen

**P**ov's Hidan

Estoy en la habitación que Kakuzu rento, el muy avaro, me tuve que pelear con el mas de cinco veces para que descansáramos en una posada.

El no se encuentra, fue a conseguir otro maletín con el jodido dinero por su recompensa, que asco, dinero por cadáveres, en verdad me desagrada. Estoy muy aburrido, acostado sin nada que hacer en la habitación, bueno….hace mucho que no me complazco así que. Me bajo los pantalones completamente y solo me quedo con la capa de Akatsuki.

Comienzo a estimular mi miembro, de apoco este comienza a despertar y yo comienzo a sentir mucho placer, dirijo un par de dedos a mi entrada para que sea mas excitante.

Escucho como se abre la puerta de la habitación y entra Kakuzu con un maletín, este me mira fijamente mientras me masturbo.

-Que asco, gracias por el trauma, Hidan

-Ahh cállate Aghhrr maldito ateo de mierda- el no me contesta, parece no importarle y se va a contar su desgraciado dinero. Yo continúo con lo mío hasta que llego al clímax con un sonoro gemido.

-Me da asco escuchar y ve como te masturbas

-Ja!!, como si tu no lo hicieras bastardo, o que?, estas siempre tan ocupado que no te permites darte un poco de placer de vez en cuando?- Le pregunto y este me voltea a ver con el seño fruncido, me acuesto sobre mi vientre y así me le acercó, gran error, me agarra del cabello y me tira sobre su entrepierna.

-Que? pues crees que soy algún tipo de puta o que?

-Tú tienes la culpa, me excite por tu culpa así que compláceme mocoso- Miro su enorme miembro medio excitado, en verdad no me dan muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-Y por que mejor no te masturbas y asunto arreglado?

-Tu fuiste el que me puso, así que- me toma del pelo- has tu trabajo.

-Hai, hai.- Término accediendo a sus peticiones y comienzo a lamer la punta, poco después me meto la punta a la boca y comienzo a succionar y chupetear. En cuanto siento liquido pre-seminal en mi boca, lo saco y comienzo a lamer todo el tronco, para volver a la punta y juguetear con la punta de la lengua, vuelvo a meterlo a mi boca y otra vez chupetearla, en verdad me gusta.

Sigo chupándosela al bastardo, incluso lamo los testículos, pero se me ocurre una idea, me alejo de su entrepierna y me recuesto en el futon.

-Que crees que haces?- me pregunta obviamente enojado por quitarle ese momento de placer

-Vamos, yo también quiero un poco de placer- abro mis piernas pero Kakuzu me toma por el cabello y restriega su miembro en mi cara.

-Pero que?-apenas logro decir eso cuando el bastardo me agarra de los hombros para que yo este encima de el. Siento su miembro cerca de mi entrada, apenas la punta.

-Querías placer, te lo voy a dar- me dijo en el oído y yo cierro los ojos. Me ha vuelto a poner contra el futon y yo abro los ojos para ver como me abre las piernas otra vez, mete la punta de su miembro en mi entrada, puedo sentir mis mejillas arder y estoy seguro de que tengo un hilillo de baba cayendo por la comisura de mi boca, sigue metiendo lentamente hasta que sin previo aviso me penetra sin ningún reparo.

AGHHH!!- grito del dolor, en verdad que la tiene grande el jodido, toma una de mis piernas para darse soporte y poder entrar mas fácil en mi, yo solo trato de soportar el embate al que me sometió. Entre las embestidas me da vuelta para que quede de cara con el futon, no me doy cuenta si no es hasta que veo las sabanas del mismo enfrente mió. Sigue con las embestidas hasta que me corro y me calmo un poco, pero el no ha salido de mi interior, en realidad todavía no ha terminado.

-Que ahh que pasa ahhh Kakuzu?-le miro sobre mi hombro

-Todavía no he terminado contigo- siento como su miembro sigue activo adentro mió, por Jashin-sama, me vuelve a dar una fuerte estocada, esta vez me toma por debajo de los hombros para que yo quede arriba.

-Ahgrrr!!!! Estupido, eso me ha dolido- le reclamo, en verdad me duele, pero a la vez me encanta.

-Como si me importara-me da la vuelta y esta vez le abrazo, me duele, me aferro a su capa y le gimoteo en la cara, este me vuelve a recostar cuidadosamente entre las sabanas del futon mientras me da otra estocada.

-Ya…ya…Kakuzu….es…suficiente-le digo entre suspiros pero este no entiende ya que me ha vuelto a penetrar, joder!!! Duele, no puedo hacer nada, yo soy mas pequeño que el.

-Deja de….ahh…quejarte-me dice entre suspiros y gemidos, para callarme me pone una mano sobre la boca mientras me agarro a la manga de su capa. Inmediatamente siento todo su semen en mi interior haciendo que me arda un poco por las heridas interiores que me dejo, y al mismo tiempo como yo me corro entre nuestros vientres. Kakuzu sale de mi interior. Poco a poco me voy dando la vuelta y me siento en el futon, no se en que momento fue que me quito la capa por completo, siento algo raro en mi entrada, dirijo dos dedos a esta y presiono un poco, el semen de Kakuzu salio disparado al futon desde mi entrada.

-Y bien? Ya estas satisfecho bastardo?-le miro fijamente, en verdad me saca de quicio.

-No, todavía no- QUE?!?! como que todavía no?!?!?!, me ha tomado de la cabeza y me pone su miembro erecto en mis labios, por Jashin-sama!!, ya no quiero!!!

-No Kakuzu, ya no quiero- Le rezongo, apenas pude soportar una sola sesión con el, no me imagino mas.

-No es una pregunta- Me dice fuertemente, odio su jodido carácter de Séme!!, le pongo mala cara pero a la final acepto, mientras mas rápido lo haga mas rápido terminara. Me pongo de rodillas y me meto todo su miembro en la boca, sigo así mientras le miro desde abajo, apenas pude sentir cuando me la hundió más en la garganta, me safe y le mire mal otra vez, incluso le hice una seña obscena pero seguí lamiendo todo su miembro, otra vez me volvió a empujar de la cabeza pero esta vez se corrió en mi boca, fue sacando su miembro de mi boca lentamente para que no se me cayera nada, me miro por un momento para después cerrar mi boca y obligarme a tragar todo su semen, yo estaba lloroso, cuando me lo trague me abrió la boca para ver si me lo había tragado, incluso me checo la lengua.

-Cof, cof, cof- comencé a toser, un instante paso y vomite el semen, me recargue en la pierna de Kakuzu para recuperarme, pero este volvió a poner enfrente mió su miembro todavía erecto, por Jashin!!! Cuanto dura este tío?!?!, pues a lo hecho pecho. Sigo chupeteando su miembro y llámenme loco, pero, podría jurar que 5 miembros y 5 pares de manos me tocaban todo el cuerpo y se corrían en mi cara, uno me estaba penetrando, me aleje de el miembro de Kakuzu pero volví a ponerlo en mi boca. Mire a Kakuzu y este me hizo una caricia para quitarme pelo de la cara. Seguí así por no se cuanto, Kakuzu tenia desabrochada la parte de arriba de la capa por el calor, otra vez se corrió en mi boca, esta vez por voluntad propia me lo trague para no causarme problemas con el. Me levanto la cara, por un momento le sonreí pero me metió un golpe con la rodilla en la cabeza que casi me descalabra, me puse una mano en el área dañada y comencé a lloriquear, me agarre de el pantalón de Kakuzu y comencé a hacer una rabieta golpeándolo en la pierna con los puños cerrados.

-Maldito bastardo, como te atreves a hacerme esto!?!?- le pregunte lleno de rabia, pronto pare eso ya que comencé a toser de nuevo y volví a vomitar.

-Por que?, por que me pasa esto?!?!-Pregunte lloroso pero el solo me metió un zape muy fuerte en la frente.

-Ya cállate Hidan, me das dolor de cabeza, anda sigue con eso, aun no se me baja- me toma del cabello, que maña con mi cabello y yo solamente sigo haciéndole sexo oral.

-Por que tengo que hacer esto?!- le pregunte de repente con algo de semen en la boca.

-Por que una puta saldría muy cara, tu eres una buena opción cuando se trata de sexo- que?, solo soy eso?, un simple polvo? Bastardo hijo de puta!!!, le reclamo, pero otra vez me somete y tengo que seguir complaciéndolo. Ya esta anocheciendo y yo sigo con esto, miro su miembro sin muchas ganas y con los ojos algo llorosos.

-Cof, cof, cof-Mierda, otra vez he vomitado y esta vez sobre su pierna, no me dice nada solo me ve, esta vez las lagrimas me han salido sin permiso.

-Por ahora es suficiente, fuiste un buen polvo Hidan-eh? Me acaba de hablar y solo me dice eso?, ni un "lo siento Hidan", yo solo me quedo callado, busco mi capa y mis pantalones para dirigirme a una esquina de la habitación mientras las lagrimas se me escapan de los ojos, me quedo pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, cuando sin previo aviso, Kakuzu me tomo del hombro y me pego a su pecho.

-Ka…Kakuzu-apenas le hablo, genial!! Ahora me da un poco de miedo! Santa porquería, desvió la mirada no quiero ver a este bastardo, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando siento como me va quitando los pantalones, incluso pasa sus brazos por debajo de mis piernas y me las abre. Por Jashin!!! Me va a volver a hacer suyo!! Que hice para merecer esto?, al menos eso es lo que creo pero….esperen…me esta masturbando, desvió mi mirada otra vez pero la devuelvo a el cuando da un golpecito en mis testículos, mierda, eso me éxito, siento mis mejillas arder otra vez, cierro los ojos y me aferro a su ropa. Con su mano derecha masturba mi miembro y con la izquierda tiene dos dedos adentro.

-Que…que ahh…planeas aghh Kakuzu?-le hablo entre gemidos por sobre mi hombro para verle la cara

-Solo te preparo para otra sesión.

-Que?!-me altere

-Vamos, no me digas que solo aguantas hasta aquí?-solo le mire por el rabillo del ojo y una lagrima se escapo. Otra vez me puso boca abajo sin mucha delicadeza, yo voltee a verlo con el dedo índice izquierdo en los labios y un enorme sonrojo en la cara.

Kakuzu-apenas susurre su nombre pude sentir la punta de su enorme miembro en mi trasero, otra vez no!!.

-Kakuzu!! No otra vez ya no!!- de nada me sirvió esa suplica tan miserable, igual entro de lleno en mi.

-ARGGHH!!! JODER KAKUZU!!!-de nuevo le grite y esta vez si llore, me aferre fuertemente al futon, incluso con los dedos de los pies, volví a mirar atrás, me tenia aferrado de las caderas, tuve la oportunidad de tomarlo de la muñeca al menos bajo un poco las embestidas, pero volvió a retomarlas en cuanto vio que ya estaba bien, apenas me di cuenta de que me estaba levantando para quedar sentado sobre su miembro, me paso su brazo derecho por encima del mió, aprovecho la posición para besarme el cuello, a pesar de usar su mascara.

-Ahhh….ahggg….ngh…Kakuzu..agh me corro- le avise, apenas se lo dije bajo las manos hasta mis nalgas y mas abrió mas para meter lo mas que pudo su miembro.

-Ahhh…Hidan estas muy apretado…ugh joder…me vengo-apenas lo dijo lo sentí, como su semen caliente se dejaba ir en mi interior, joder esto no lo quiero volver a sentir, lance un ultimo grito y con eso yo me corrí, después sentí…nada, me desmaye.

A la mañana siguiente desperté algo adolorido, cobijado con mi propia capa y seguramente con la cara todavía roja. Kakuzu apenas estaba entrando al cuarto con una bandeja con comida que dejo sobre la mesa que había.

-Al fin despiertas Hidan.

-Cuanto llevo dormido-pregunte reincorporándome.

-Veamos, ayer terminamos a eso de las dos y media de la madrugada y ya es medio día, tú dirás- me sorprendí, realmente me dejo muy cansado y siendo honesto sigo algo cansado.

-Mierda, que buena noche.-me senté, aun me dolía el trasero

-Si, me encanto ver tu cara roja, no conocía esa parte tan uke de ti Hidan.

-Si bueno, es la primera vez que algo así me pasa- me arrastre fuera del futon y me abrasé a un costado suyo.

-No me abrases- me miro con enojo

-Que?! y por que no, anda Kakuzu mira que yo-no termine la frase ya que el me empujo de nuevo al futon, ohhh Jashin dame fuerza para aguantar otra ronda, al menos eso pensé pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que me hizo una caricia con el dedo pulgar. Me quede así hasta que el hablo.

-Vamos vístete, tenemos que ir con el líder para dejar el dinero de la recompensa- me aventó mi capa.

-Estas loco?!, no podré caminar bien por una semana- le reclame apenas con un sonrojo y buscando mis pantalones.

-Entonces te cargare

-No te atrevas Kakuzu!!!-le conteste verdaderamente sonrojado, pero el tal cual lo hizo, me tomo en brazos y luego me hecho a su hombro, con mi capa medio puesta, al menos lo suficiente como para que no se me viera nada, tomo mi guadaña, el maletín y mis pantalones.

-Bájame Kakuzu, que me bajes!!! Joder Kakuzu!!!!-le gritone saliendo de la habitación.

-Joder Hidan-apenas eso me contesto antes de cerrar la puerta.

_Y bien? Que tal?_

_Espero les aya gustado n.n dejen algún comentario yo acepto de todo aclamaciones, jitomatazos (NO ESO NO TOT) en fin nos vemos -.o _


End file.
